Jerry Springer Style
by tochelle4eva
Summary: Tony is released from prison, but things don't work out too well back at home with Michelle. So who do they turn to? Jerry Springer of course! :


I decided to take a really quick break from my other fic, 'Another Chance', so that I could write this quick one. I'll get back to writing ch 4 of my other fic right after this one. This one is meant to be a bit humorous I guess…

( stands for censored words.)

-JERRY SPRINGER STYLE-

Jerry Springer: "And welcome back folks. Today, we're talking about the cheating spouses that have come here today to confront their exes about their infidelity.

We have here, today with us, Michelle Dessler. Hello Michelle, how are you Michelle?"

Michelle: "I'm doing good Jerry. How are you?"

Jerry: "I'm great thank you. Now it says here, that you're husband went to jail for you to save your life, but once he was pardoned and came back home, he became a miserable drunk, and you left him, and that you eventually ended up with another man. Could you tell us about that please?"

Michelle leans back in her chair and crosses her legs to answer him.

Michelle: "Well Jerry, this all started when I was kidnapped by a terrorist named Stephen Saunders as he was being surrounded by CTU agents. In order to save himself, he called my husband, Tony, and used me as leverage to help him evade our agents. He was sent to jail for committing treason, but was released three months later after being pardoned by President Palmer himself. Things were fine for a while, but after a while, Tony couldn't find a job or anything, so he started drinking. He pushed me away for a long time, before I finally decided to leave him, and I haven't seen him since. Thing is Jerry, while he was getting hammered, I met a man named Bill Buchanan over at Division, which is where I work at now. Bill was there for me, unlike Tony, and offered me comfort. So basically, I was seeing Bill while Tony and I were still together, but Tony doesn't know that."

Jerry: "And you're here today to confront him about his?"

Michelle: "Yes I am Jerry."

Jerry: "Okay, well, let's bring out you're husband. Please welcome, Tony Almeida."

Tony comes out from the back of the stage, looking P.O.'ed. Wearing one of his tight black t-shirts and jeans, he looked menacing to confront.

Walking over to Michelle, who has now gotten out of her chair to confront him, Tony begins to yell at her.

Tony: "You did what!"

Michelle: "That's right," she said sternly. "I was seeing someone else, while you were drinking away on the couch, watching your little tv shows all day long."

Tony: "How the hell can you do this to me? I went to prison for you for crying out loud!"

Michelle: "So what was I supposed to do, huh? Watch you drink your life away? I put up with your s for five whole months before I finally decided to leave you. And guess who was there for me during those five months. Bill. He was there for me when you weren't."

Tony: "Oh for Christ's sake. Bill's his name, huh? Where the f is this Bill?"

Jerry: "Let's bring out Bill Buchanan everyone!"

Bill comes out from the back stage huskily, with an equally angered state of mind.

Tony runs up to Bill, and lands a punch right in the middle of his face, sending him to the floor, before being restrained by the guards. The crowd cheers.

Tony: "You son of a b! That was my wife you ! You couldn't find your own god woman? You had to steal mine!"

Bill: "You weren't there for her you F! Who was there for her during those five months! Me. That's right, me! She doesn't love you, she loves me! Not you, me!"

Tony: "Oh you bastard!"

Tony begins to lunge at Bill again, before the guards react.

Bill follows suit with a lunge of his own, before getting restrained himself by the other guards. Both men holler at each other, provoking one another with their comments.

Bill: "C'mon you ! You want a piece of this!"

Tony: "I'll fing kick your ass you old screw f!"

The two take a minute to calm themselves down, not backing down the glares that they give each other.

Jerry: "So, Michelle, does this mean that you're sticking with Bill now?"

Michelle: "Well look at Tony, Jerry. He's still the same pissed off guy that came out of jail. I don't know if I can handle him again. Now Bill on the other hand…he knows how to treat a woman."

Tony: "You're talking about his wrinkly old piece of s? Look at him! He looks like he's gonna have a heart attack anytime now!"

Walks up to Michelle, and takes a hold of her hands in his.

Tony: "Listen Baby, I know I've been bad to you, and I'm sorry. But I wanna make things right between us again. Just give me another chance, please?"

Michelle's stern expression softens up, showing her touched ego, as she gives him a big smile and puts a hand to his rough, unshaven cheek.

Michelle: "Aww, Tony. Of course I will. I wanna make things right between us too. And I'm sorry that–"

Bill: "Oh what! You're going back to HIM? So what was I this entire time? A quicky? Just someone you can lean on for a while before your s husband comes back begging for forgiveness? I should've known this was going to happen you little b."

Tony lunges at Bill again, trying to land another punch in his face, but the guards react first, and continue to restrain both of the prying men as the crowd continues to cheer the fight on.

Bill: "You think you're so tough, don't you? Well why don't you tell Michelle about the woman you're LIVING with right now? Huh? Tell her Tony!"

Michelle turns to Tony, her stern expression returning.

Michelle: "You what! You ask for my forgiveness, and you're living with someone? Oh my god Tony, I can't believe–"

Jerry: "Everyone, please welcome Jen!"

Jen comes out, looking more pissed off than usual. She walks quickly up to Michelle, before screaming right in her face.

Jen: "What the f do you think you're doing? You left Tony! He lives with ME now! ME! He doesn't love you anymore you little w! He loves ME! So you can just–"

Michelle shoves Jen away from her face and slaps her across the face. Jen recovered quickly, and charged at Michelle, only to be yanked back by the guards, who were also busy trying to restrain Michelle as well.

Michelle: "You know what you #$ ? You can take him. He obviously loves you more than he does me right now."

Tony turns to Michelle, with a sorrowful look on his face.

Tony: "Look Michelle, I know I screwed up, and I'm sorry. When you left, everything fell apart. Jen just happened to be there."

Michelle looks up into Tony's eyes.

Michelle: "Do you love her?"

Tony shakes his head.

Tony: "No."

Jen utters in complete shock.

Jen: "You WHAT! Oh you bastard! I was there for you! Who took care of you while you're wife left you! Who put a roof over your head, who bought all those f'ing beers while you sat on your lazy a all day long!"

Tony looks irritatingly over at Jen.

Tony: "You know what Jen?" he asks sarcastically. "Thanks for that, but I just can't stand your bing anymore. I really can't Jen. I think I've put up with it for just a little bit too long."

Jen: "You b! You fing b!"

She runs at Tony, and manages to slap his arm as he brought up defensively over him to protect him from her outrage.

Tony finally pushes her off of him.

Tony: "Get the f off of me! Jesus Christ woman! This is why I can't live with you anymore!"

Jen: "Yeah? Yeah, is that it? Well fine then! You just go back to your ex b, but don't come running back to me when she leaves you again, and you need someplace to stay and–"

Tony: "Oh b please, just shut up!" he says annoyingly.

He walks back up to Michelle.

Tony: "Michelle, you know that I wouldn't love anyone else like the way I loved you. You know that. And I promise that I'll change. So will you give us another shot?"

Michelle wraps her arms around Tony's neck as he wraps his around the small of her waist.

Michelle: "Of course baby."

They lean into each other for a deep, passionate kiss, dissolving their thick wall of tension with one another. The crowd awwws at the scene.

Tony: "You know, I saw a storage closet on my way over here…"

Michelle: "Oh really?…" she replies, raising an eyebrow to give him that sexy look she knew Tony loved. "Well why don't we make use of it then?"

Tony flashes her one of his widest smiles, before bending down to swipe her off her feet, and lean in for another long kiss.

Slowly making their way to the back, they exit the stage, leaving the crowd a bit dazed.

Jerry: "Well then…umm…we'll be back right after this!"

Camera's back away as screen goes to commercial.

Meanwhile…

Jen: "Sooo… you're Bill huh?" she asks, running a finger down Bill's strong, well-toned chest.

Bill: "That's right. And you're Jen?"

Jen: "Uh-huh…"

Bill: "Well then…"

-Hehe that's it. Well actually no. I just wrote this fic for fun, but there's gonna be another chapter. I'd appreciate reviews. Thanks folks :) -


End file.
